A New Arrival
by babyphd
Summary: Abbey's second pregnancy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 May, 1977

"Did you enjoy your Mother's Day gift?" Jed smiled at his wife.

"Yeah. Do you know how much I love you?"

Two sweaty, satiated bodies cuddled together. They were resting after Jed had given Abbey his Mother's Day present.

"Yeah." He leaned over to kiss her while his hands began to stroke her soft breasts.

"Now, are we going to start this again?" Abbey smiled, knowing full well they were. Times like these were few and far between.

Jed just smiled. "Why not? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Of course. Come…" her words were stopped with a cry from the next room.

"Mama. Mama." Liz's cries shattered the romantic mood.

"I'll go. Just stay here and keep the bed warm." Abbey sighed as she got up and threw on a robe.

As she entered Liz's room, her daughter was sitting on her bed, crying.

"Honey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Liz nodded her head as her tear streaked face looked up at her mother.

Abbey sat down on the bed and hugged her daughter. "I'll stay here and tell the monsters to leave. Okay?"

Liz nodded her head and snuggled into her mother's arms.

Abbey felt so complete. A loving husband, a beautiful child, working toward a medical career. She felt so lucky.

But she longed for another child. A son for Jed would be perfect. He would be a great father to a boy.

But Abbey knew this was not the best time for another child. With her in school and Jed teaching, finances were an issue as well as taking the time required for raising a baby.

But someday soon. Someday she would give Jed the son he so deserved. For the time being Liz would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 June, 1977

Jed came into the house knowing that he was late.

Abbey had called and asked him to be on time. She had made some plans for them for the evening. But discussion over some pending legislation had taken much longer than expected.

Now, it was nine. He knew that Liz would already be in bed and Abbey would be mad because he had ruined her plans.

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Candles on the table, best china and a bottle of wine waited for him. A small package had been placed on his plate.

"Oh, hell. I'm in real trouble now."

But where was Abbey?

"Abbey, where are you?" He said it softly as he passed through the living room and peeked in the kitchen. But his wife was nowhere to be found.

He dropped his briefcase and proceeded down the hall toward their room.

"Abbey, hon, where are you?"

The flush of the toilet told him just where to find Abbey.

"Are you okay?" But with one look he knew she wasn't. Her face was pale and her forehead was covered with beads of perspiration.

"Abbey, what's wrong?"

He pulled a washcloth off the rack and wet it with cool water. He handed it to his wife, who had just stood up from the floor.

"Hon, are you okay? Did you eat something that disagreed with you?"

Abbey looked at her husband and gave a weak smile. "No. I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Do I need to call the doctor?"

"Jed, calm down. I'm fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Abbey, you're not fine. You don't throw up unless you're sick or pregnant…."

Jed stopped to consider the implications of what he had just said. A smile crossed his face as he saw Abbey nod. "You're pregnant! Great! When? How? What?" He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.

Abbey smiled. She was glad he was happy. At least somebody was.

"Abbey, are you okay? When? What?"

"Slow down, Jed. I'm fine. Yes, I'm pregnant. I just found out today. Come on back to the living room and I'll tell you all you need to know."

She took his hand and led her smiling husband to the living room, stopping only to pick up the small package off the table.

They sat on the sofa, turning to look at each other.

"Now here are the answers. I just found out today. I'm about six weeks or so. And you know how. I think it was my Mother's Day gift."

They both laughed at her last statement.

"Here. I was going to give these to you earlier, but you didn't make it home in time." She handed the small package to Jed.

As he ripped off the paper, two tiny white booties fell into his hands. He held them up as the grin on his face spread from side to side.

"I love you." Jed pulled Abbey into his arms and kissed her deeply.

She let him have his excitement tonight.

Tomorrow there would be plenty of time to deal with the realities.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night Jed and Abbey were still dealing with the reality of Abbey's pregnancy.

"I'm so excited. Another baby. Maybe even a boy this time."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound real excited. Is something bothering you?" Jed turned to see tears falling down Abbey's cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Abbey stood up quickly. "Hell, no! I'm pregnant!"

As Abbey turned to leave, Jed jumped up and placed his arms around her body, bringing her into his embrace. "Abbey, please tell me what's wrong. I thought you wanted another baby."

The tears multiplied. "I do, Jed. Just not right now. I'm only in my first year of medical school and we can't make ends meet now as it is. How are we going to handle another child? Do I always have to be the practical one in the family?"

Jed looked at her with surprise. "We'll manage, Abbey. We always do."

"I don't just want to manage. I want to get a little ahead of our bills. I want to complete medical school before I have another baby."

"Abbey, what are you going to do? We can't change the fact that you're pregnant."

"No, we can't can we?" Even through the tears there was the faintest of smiles.

"I love you, Abbey. We'll get by. We'll manage." Jed kissed Abbey. "This is a gift from God. It was meant to be."

"I love you too, Jed." His warm embrace suppressed her concerns for the time being. But they didn't go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three weeks since Abbey had found out she was pregnant. The baby was due in February, around Valentine's Day. Abbey smiled at the thought of giving Jed a son as her Valentine's gift to him. That would be perfect.

But not everything was perfect.

Everybody had been happy for Abbey and she had tried to share their joy. But she didn't feel joy. Worry was her main feeling. Worry about medical school and falling behind. Worry about expenses associated with a new baby.

Jed only earned fifteen thousand dollars a year as a professor and they were already having trouble making ends meet at the end of the month. Her father had offered to pay for medical school, but Jed had been insistent that it was his responsibility.

But gradually she accepted the fact of the pregnancy. What else could she do? She only hoped Jed was right. That it was a gift from God and He would provide.

Morning sickness was putting a dent into her studies. Actually, it was all day, come whenever it wanted to, sickness. With Liz, at least she could eat some crackers about noon and could keep them down. But not with this pregnancy. She never knew when it would hit.

The worst time was working in the anatomy lab. The formaldehyde odor did it to her every time. But she kept trying. One really embarrassing time had been during an exam where she had to identify various nerves and muscles on the cadaver. As she went down the list, her stomach became overwhelmed by the odors and launched its attack all over her instructor's shoes. Somehow, she passed the exam, but couldn't look the instructor in his face for days.

But besides the nausea and vomiting, she felt good.

Good enough for some occasional recreational activity. Abbey knew as her hormones increased over the pregnancy that her desire for sex would increase as well. When she had been pregnant with Liz, they would have sex two to three times a week until the last trimester when she got so big that it had gotten uncomfortable. But bless Jed. He had found other ways to help her get satisfaction. And that worked until the night her water broke on his hands.

A small smile crossed her face as she remembered that night in London. His confused actions as they grabbed a cab to the hospital. His pale face when she was separated from him for delivery. His smiling face when she presented him with Liz. His happy voice telling the family on the phone that the baby had arrived.

Now, after sex, they would lie in bed, with both hands over Abbey's stomach, talking about what was to come. Talking about the baby. Saying it had to be boy. They talked over names for the baby. Jed was determined that it not be a junior. So they talked about names that would include Josiah as a middle name but would give the child his own identity.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They had decided not to tell Liz until the second trimester, just in case. But somehow, the little girl's intuition knew something had changed. She became clingy and whinny, a big change from the mostly happy and calm child she had been since she was an infant. So as month three came to a close, they decided it was time to let Liz know she was going to be a big sister.

"Liz, honey, come over here and sit on Daddy's lap." Her smiling face brightened his as she walked over to where her Daddy sat.

He reached down and pulled her up. Abbey sat by them, trying to determine what she was going to say. Jed heard the hesitancy in her voice and jumped in.

"Liz, honey. Do you know what a big sister is?"

The little girl nodded her head. "My friend Sarah is a big sister. She has a baby brother."

"Do you know what that means?"

Again, Liz explained to her daddy, "My friend Sarah helps her mommy with the baby."

"Well, honey, you are going to be a big sister after Santa Claus comes. Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby."

Liz's eyes grew bigger as she looked first at her daddy and then at her mommy. "Am I going to have a baby to play with?"

Jed and Abbey both laughed. Abbey took Liz's hands and placed them on her stomach. "Mommy has a baby growing in her tummy and after Christmas, Mommy and Daddy will be bringing a baby home. You can help with the baby, but you can't play with it."

"But Sarah plays with her new baby." Liz's five-year old mind couldn't comprehend what the difference was.

"Yes, Liz. But Sarah helps with the baby, she doesn't play with the baby. That's what Daddy and I hope that you will do as well. I'm going to need your help. Can you be a big girl and help Mommy?"

Liz's small hands rubbed Abbey's stomach as she looked into her mother's eyes. "Is the baby inside now? How did the baby get into your tummy?"

Abbey quickly glanced at Jed and smiled. "You want to do this?"

"Oh, no! Be my guest." After placing Liz on the sofa next to his wife, he hurriedly stood up, finding an urgent task to do in the kitchen.

Abbey sighed. "Okay, Jed. This time. But the next one will be all yours."

Turning back to Liz, she said, "Let me explain, pumpkin."

A few minutes later, Liz hugged her mother and left the warmth of her mother's lap. The explanation had satisfied her.

For the time being at least.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Through the fall Abbey's pregnancy was in the honeymoon phrase. Her morning sickness had left and she had energy for everything.

Jed was busy during the week trying to teach his economic classes at the University and on weekends trying to meet with his fellow state representatives. They were working on upcoming legislation and sometimes his appearances at home were delayed by meetings with groups and various constituencies. But Jed was attentive and tried to get home most nights to share dinner. Abbey had gone into a rotation that was located in the laboratory so she was able to keep regular hours.

Late at night, after Liz had been put to bed, were the best. Making love or just cuddling, and then talking about what the baby would be named.

"It will look like you. A boy should be named after his father."

"Abbey, what if it's a girl? Then Josiah would not be a good name."

"Jed, it has to be a boy. I mean we already have Liz and this one should be a boy."

"Abbey, I would love a boy, but shouldn't we decide on a girl's name as well as a boy's?"

She looked into the stunning blue eyes of his. "Jed, this one is a boy. I just know it."

"Okay. How about blank Josiah Bartlet? I don't want a junior. He really should have his own identity."

After a brief pause, Abbey replied. "I had a favorite great-uncle, Robert Henry Barrington. What about Robert Josiah Bartlet? I've always loved the name Robert."

"Yeah. Robert Josiah Bartlett. That has kind of a ring to it."

"Yeah. Robert Josiah Bartlett. I definitely want our child to have your name."

"But what if it s a girl?"

"It won't be Jed. We already have our girl."

"I mean, shouldn't we pick one out just in case?"

"Well, if it'll make you happy. Let's see….Abigail, Gail, Catherine, Eleanor, Mary, Nancy, Paula? I can go on. Any of those strike your fancy?"

"Well, I would love our girl to be named after her mother but she wouldn't have her own identity either. I like Eleanor. I mean it has a certain kind of elegance. What about a middle name?"

"Eleanor is fine with me right now. But I still think this baby is a boy. I'm carrying this baby differently and it's even acting differently than Liz did. It just has to be a boy."

Jed smiled. He hoped for a boy as well, but he would accept a girl as long as Abbey and the child were okay.

"Great. That's settled. Now let's get some sleep."

Abbey laughed and cuddled next to Jed. "Fine. As long as your son will allow it."

Thanksgiving came and went. Although tired, Abbey invited everybody to the farm, a long-standing family tradition. The first Thanksgiving she had attended was the last one which Jed's grandparents hosted. Shortly after that, both had passed away within a month of each other and Jed had inherited the farm. All the time in London, Abbey had longed for the peacefulness of the farm and was thrilled when Jed got a job teaching, first in Boston and later in Dartmouth. That made the farm that much easier to sneak away to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was early December and Abbey was now in her thirty-first week. Abbey had withdrawn from school for the spring term and would catch up with her class during the summer. Except for some minor blood pressure issues, the pregnancy had been going smoothly. Her feet were swelling and she was tiring easily so they ate out as often as they could.

"Jed, slow down. You know the roads are icy, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'm not going that fast. It's the other cars that I need to worry about. Just relax. We'll be home soon."

Abbey leaned her head back against the car seat and closed her eyes. She listened to the sweet voice coming from the back seat, knowing that all was right with the world. She felt the baby kick and patted her stomach. 'Yes, little one. Not too much longer.'

"Damn!"

Before Abbey could chastise Jed for cussing, she felt the car swerve out of control. Her eyes opened to a rapid swirl of street lights and head lights, before she felt the car fall and slide down a hill.

Then only blackness.

As Jed regained consciousness, he realized what had happened. 'Abbey! The baby! Liz!' He noted the presence of some police officers and paramedics and grabbed a nearby arm. "My wife, get her out please. She's pregnant. My daughter, she's in the back seat."

"Yes, sir. But first let us help you."

Jed felt strong hands pick him up and place him on a stretcher. Belts were tightened around him as he was placed in the ambulance.

"My wife. Please save my wife." The terror in his voice matched the terror in his heart.

"Yes, sir. We'll get them both, but you have to go to the hospital."

"I won't leave them."

"Sir, you can't help them right now. You need to get checked out." With those words the ambulance door was shut and Jed was forcibly taken away from the accident scene and his family without knowing if they were dead or alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Immediately upon arrival in the Emergency Room, Jed was taken to Radiology.

"My family. Please find out about my family." He pleaded with the nurse after he returned to the Emergency Room. "I have to know about my wife and child."

"I'm sorry, sir. I have no information."

Jed sank back into the bed, resigned to the inevitable. This time, no news was bad news. He had had to leave behind his pregnant wife and young child and nobody could or would tell him anything.

Over an hour later, the curtain was pulled back and a doctor came into the cubicle accompanied by a police officer.

Jed's heart stopped.

"Mr. Bartlet, this is Officer Ward and I'm Dr. Carter. I understand you've been asking about your family. Your daughter, Elizabeth…" the doctor looked at a clipboard he held in his hand, "your daughter has some cuts and bruises and has been transferred to Pediatrics for overnight observation. We didn't see anything serious, but we just want to watch her."

As the doctor took a breath, Jed asked, "My wife? How is she? And the baby?" He tried to be patient as the doctor reviewed the chart one more time.

"Mrs. Bartlet has been taken to Obstetrics for observation and monitoring. She has a broken ankle, a mild concussion, and has had some moderate contractions. The baby's heartbeat is strong so we hope that it will do okay. If your wife goes into labor, it will be early but the baby should survive. We just want to monitor her for any signs of trouble."

Relieved that both of his family was okay for the moment, Jed released the tension that had been building since the accident.

"What happened, Officer? One minute I was driving along and the next thing I knew I had lost control of the car."

"Yes, sir. It appears that the driver of the other car lost control first and slammed into your car, forcing it off the road and down the embankment. Your seatbelt saved you from injury, but of course your wife and daughter were tossed about as the car tumbled. I really do wish that something could be done for passengers and children in accidents. I've seen too many of them die or get severely injured. Your family was just plain lucky."

"Yeah. We were that. When can I see my wife?"

Dr. Carter looked again at his clipboard. "You can leave soon. Cuts and bruises were all we found. Now, you'll be sore from the seatbelt tomorrow so expect that. I'll start your paperwork now. Can I assume you'll be going upstairs?"

"Hell, yeah."

Dr. Carter smiled. Here was a man who cared deeply about his family and nothing would stop him from taking care of them. Nothing. It was a rare sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jed knocked softly on the door to Abbey's room. Hearing no response, he pushed the door open slowly, not sure what he would find.

A soft, rapid noise told Jed that the baby's heart was strong and beating in a normal pattern. As he crossed the room toward the bed, he looked at his wife for the first time since the accident. Her pale face lay on the pillow, surrounded by that auburn hair of hers. Her eyes were closed, those long black eyelashes sweeping down towards her cheeks. Slight discolorations were beginning to appear over her face and neck. His gaze went downward as he noted the IV and the monitor belt around her abdomen. The huge mound that was his child was still intact, which caused him to send a brief prayer of thanks to God. A cast had been placed on her right ankle and the foot elevated to minimize the swelling.

As he reached her side, his voice quietly called her name, "Abbey, sweetie. It's me. It's Jed."

Her delicate eye lids fluttered open, to determine the source of that familiar voice.

"Jed?"

"Yes, Abbey. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. They won't tell me anything. Liz? How's Liz?" Tears began to flow down her face.

He reached over to wipe them away. "Shhhh. She'll be fine. They're keeping her overnight just for observation. I've already seen her. Someone gave her a teddy bear and she's sleeping. She'll be fine."

"Thank God." Her eye lids fluttered. "So sleepy. Will you stay?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be anyplace else."

As Abbey drifted back to sleep, Jed pulled up a chair and sat down. He laid his head on the bed and drifted off to sleep as well. They both slept, the rhythmic beat of their baby's heart as their lullaby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abbey awoke the next morning, wondering if last night had all been a dream. But she immediately saw the cast on her foot and the bruises on her arms. It had not been a dream. But again the rhythmic sound coming from the monitor told her that the baby was okay.

She looked down to see the tousled sandy hair of her husband on the bed beside her, his hand placed across her abdomen. As she shifted slightly in the bed, Jed's head flew up.

"Abbey! Do you need something?" His eyes wide with fear.

She patted his arm and reassured him that she was fine. Only then was she rewarded with that smile of his. The one that would melt her heart every time.

"No, hon. I'm fine. Have you checked on Liz yet?"

"No. I guess I slept here most of the night. Oh, my back is so stiff." He stood up and tried to stretch out the stiffness. "I'll go check on her and come back. Okay? Will you be fine?"

"Yes, pumpkin. I'm fine. Just bring my baby to me."

Jed smiled and pointed to her expanded abdomen. "You already have one baby right there."

"Jed, you know I mean Liz." That smile again.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. And I'll let the nurse know you are awake."

Now it was Abbey's time to smile. "You do that, Jed."

An hour later the door opened and Liz, holding her new teddy bear, ran to her mother's bed.

"Mommy, Daddy said you had a big booboo on your leg."

"Yes, Lizzie, I have a big booboo on my ankle. But I'm fine. So is your baby sister or brother. Do you hear that? That's the baby's heart beat."

"Wow." Liz stood by the monitor, fascinated by the sound coming from the machine.

"Jed, the doctor came in while you were gone and he said everything looked good. My contractions have stopped and he would be willing to let me go if I promised to go home and rest for a few days. I promised. So when can we go? Wait, we don't have a car here to go home in. How are we getting home?"

"I've already called Millie. She's off today and will be here shortly. She had heard about the accident but didn't know that it was us. And my mother is coming over to help you with Lizzie for a few days."

"My, my, you've been busy."

"Anything for my family. Anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After resting for two days, Abbey was going stir crazy. The holidays were coming and nothing had been done. Shopping, wrapping, cooking, decorating. Everything hit at once.

Thanks goodness for her parents. They arrived on December 20th and planned to stay until after the first of the year. The only problem was her father. As an obstetrician himself, he wanted to hover over Abbey and know every little thing that was going on. Finally, they came to an understanding.

"Dad, I'm okay. I haven't had any problems since the wreck. I'm just tired."

"But I worry."

Abbey smiled. "Dad, Jed worries enough for all of us. I'm really fine. But I'll make you a promise."

"What?"

"If you'll quit worrying so much, I'll promise that I'll let you know if I have any problems. Deal?"

"Deal. Promise, cross your heart?"

"Yes Dad. Cross my heart." Abbey leaned over and gave her father a kiss. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Abigail."

Abbey understood where he was coming from. Both Jed's mother and her parents had missed all of her first pregnancy so this one was very special to them. Abbey was just grateful for the help.

Between the Christmas preparations, taking care of Lizzie, her expanding abdomen, and dragging the cast around, exhaustion was a constant companion. By Christmas Eve, she was having stronger Braxton Hicks contractions than she had had with Liz.

'I don't have time for this right now,' Abbey thought. She had to keep going or else Jed wouldn't believe her when she told him she was fine. Flopping into bed each night and instantly falling asleep did little to ease her husband's constant worry that she was working too hard. It was just so much harder having a child to care for while pregnant.

Christmas Eve found the family at midnight mass. Afterwards, Jed carried a sleeping Liz up to her room and gently laid his daughter down. Pulling up the covers, he leaned down and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Sleep tight, sweet Liz. Mommy and Daddy love you very much."

He left the room quietly and pulled the door almost shut. He then turned to go to his bedroom, to share a quiet moment with Abbey, like they always did on Christmas Eve after Mass. But this night found Abbey already sound asleep, with one hand unconsciously placed over her expanding abdomen.

After changing clothes, he too crawled into bed. He leaned over and kissed their child. "Daddy and Mommy love you too, Baby Bartlet." His eyes then traveled up to his wife's face. Quiet. Calm. Sweet. If ever an angel was on earth, then Abigail Anne Bartlet was one. And he had her. He gently kissed her lips. "I love you so much Abigail. And I'm so glad you're here to share my life. Merry Christmas."

He then slid down under the covers and spread his arm to encompass all that was his world. He slept deeply, knowing that his world tonight, especially tonight, was peaceful and bright.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was now late January, two weeks before her due date. Abbey went for one of her last doctor's appointments.

"Everything looks fine, Abbey. You've started to dilate but since this is your second baby that's not surprising. Your blood pressure is a little high but I know you have a little one at home so that's not really concerning me. Any questions?"

"No. Not really. I've just been so tired from the holidays. I can't seem to get my energy level back up. I know you said that's normal, but it's so different for me."

"Do you have someone that can take your daughter off your hands for a few hours, just so you can rest more? With another child in the house, you probably aren't getting the rest you need."

"Yeah, I can ask my mother-in-law to take her for a few hours. I know she's willing to help me out."

"Good. I want you off your feet as much as you can. And I'm glad you're not trying to go back to school."

"Oh, no. There's no way I could do that."

"Okay, now remember to call me when your contractions are five minutes apart. If your water breaks, just go on to the hospital and the staff will let me know."

Abbey smiled. She was so uncomfortable now that the thought of labor was a pleasant one. In a matter of weeks now, she would see this baby for the first time. And hopefully give Jed the son he so desperately wanted.

Later that night, Jed and Abbey were resting on the sofa.

"Your mother wants to keep Liz this weekend, if it's okay with you. I'm just so tired carrying around this baby that I really need just to rest."

"Of course. In fact, why don't we go out to the farm, just you and I, because I know how peaceful the farm is for you, especially this time of the year."

"That's a great idea. Out there you'll wait on me hand and foot, right?" Abbey smiled devilishly.

"What! I'm at your beck and call now." Jed turned to face his wife with that special grin on his face. The one that instantly melted her heart.

"Then how about some ice cream? Some nuts? And don't forget the strawberry jam on top."

"Ugh! How can you eat that stuff?"

"It tastes good. Especially now. And you're my servant, right?" They both laughed as Jed stood up to meet his wife's craving.

"Yeah. I guess I always will be."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"There will a major storm hitting the New England area tonight. We expect heavy, blowing snow with significant accumulation. You are urged to stay off the roads."

"Jed, did you hear that? We need to get the candles in case the power goes out."

"Yeah. Where are they?"

"In the dining room hutch, top drawer. And could you bring me some crackers? I'm starving."

All Jed could do was smile. Abbey had been eating all day long. A few more crackers wouldn't make any difference.

"Here you go Sweet Knees. By the way, can you see your knees these days?"

"Ha! Don't go there Jethro. I'm carrying your baby."

"Sorry, sweetheart." Both of them knew he really wasn't.

He sat down in the chair next to his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"You've asked that question every hour for the past six. Don't ask it again."

"I just want to know."

"And I'll tell you the same answer I have told you every time—I feel fine. A little tired, but nothing major. It was so good of your mother to take Liz for the weekend. I just need this time to save up my strength."

"Yeah, like you had to twist her arm to take her only grandchild." Jed smiled. It had been so nice to have family nearby for this pregnancy, unlike the first one. It helped Abbey to be able to talk with her mother and get that mother to mother support Jed couldn't give her while they were in London.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah. Help me up, will you? This basketball I'm carrying is kicking so hard I don't know if I can make it upstairs. Your son is really giving me fits."

"Abbey, you know I'll be happy with either a girl or a boy—as long as you and the baby are healthy that's all that counts."

Abbey leaned over to Jed and gave him a kiss. "I know, but you sure would like a boy wouldn't you?"

His smile in return gave Abbey her answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had been in bed for several hours. Jed's soft snoring let Abbey know he was asleep. She wanted to let him sleep as long as he could because a trip to the hospital would come soon. Abbey lay in bed, trying to breathe through contractions. They had started about an hour earlier and were slowly getting more intense. But they were still irregular so Abbey knew that it wasn't time yet.

She rolled out of bed, trying not to disturb Jed. As she made her way to the bathroom, an intense contraction hit.

"Damn!" as she bent over, holding her abdomen.

Jed's eyes flew open and he jumped out of bed. "Abbey! Are you okay?" as he ran to support her.

"No, I'm not. I hurt like hell. I think I'm in labor."

"Contractions? It's too early."

"No Jed, its not. The baby's due in two weeks so it's okay. I knew this could happen."

"YOU KNEW! And you didn't tell me? You let me bring you out here and you KNEW this would happen?"

"Could, Jed, COULD. Calm down. I meant I knew the baby could come at any time. I didn't know it would happen tonight."

Jed stayed frozen in his tracks. But he was soon back to reality. "We need to get out of here. How far apart are they? Has your water broke?"

In spite of the pain, Abbey had to smile at her confused husband. "I'm okay. They're still irregular so I have plenty of time. My water hasn't…well, maybe it has…" as fluid pooled on the floor.

"I'll call the doctor and then we'll leave."

Abbey sat down on the bed, trying to catch her breath between contractions. "Jed, calm down. We have plenty of ….Damn! That one hurt like hell too."

She looked at her abdomen. "Baby, why are you in such a hurry?"

Jed threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt. "Where the hell are my shoes?"

He finally found them and tied the laces. "Let me go warm up the car and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Jed didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed his car keys.

Abbey struggled to get down the stairs. She had to pause twice because of the intense contractions. She didn't remember them being so intense so early in labor with Liz. But then this pregnancy had been different from the beginning.

Just as she was making it to the front door, Jed returned.

"Abbey, we can't go anywhere. The snow is coming down heavy and without a four-wheel drive we can't get out of here."

"But Jed, I have to get to the hospi…Damn!" Abbey bent over as another contraction hit.

"Abbey, we're not going anywhere. I would rather deliver this baby here then out in the middle of a snow drift somewhere."

"You might have to. Call Millie. She's got a jeep and I know that will get us out of here. We should have some time at least."

Abbey had just finished her statement when another contraction hit. "Damn! They're getting closer." Catching her breath, she placed her hand on her tight abdomen. "Okay little one, just slow down."

Now the physician in her kicked in. She knew that this baby might not wait for Millie to get here and she would have to talk Jed through the delivery. 'Hell, he passes out in the exam room. I'm in real trouble here.'

Jed came back from making the phone call and asked, "What's next?"

Just then the power went out.

"Oh, shit!"

"Quit cussing, Jed."

"But you…never mind. What do I need to do?"

"Until Millie gets here, the best place for me is the living room. Get a blanket and some pillows. With no power, I need to be on the floor in front of the fireplace. And make the fire bigger. It has to provide light and heat."

The confidence in Abbey's voice was not truly felt. This baby was eager to make an appearance.

So apparently they had no choice. Abbey would have to talk Jed through a home delivery.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jed helped Abbey to the floor in front of the fireplace. She was still giving Jed instructions on a possible delivery, all the time praying that Millie would make it in time.

"Go upstairs and get some towels. Then find two clean shoe strings and find a bottle of alcohol to sterilize the scissors. Don't use your scotch either," Abbey directed.

"Okay."

"Damn!" as another contraction hit. 'This is not good.' she thought. Abbey only hoped that there would be no complications. Apparently, it going to be up to the two of them to deliver their baby.

Abbey knew that Jed was scared that he would have to deliver his child, but they really had no other option at the moment.

"God, please give me and Jed strength to do this. All I want is a healthy baby. And a husband that doesn't faint on me."

"Did you say something Abbey?" as Jed reentered the room.

"No. Just talking to myself. Damn! Another one." She paused while the contraction passed. "They're only a few minutes apart. Jed, I need you over here." Abbey lay back on the blanket and began to focus on her own problems. She had to concentrate now on getting this baby here.

A cool cloth on her forehead brought Abbey back to reality. "Thanks, hon. I'm just so hot," as she stripped the gown off. Sweat glistened on her body as she concentrated on breathing through the rapid fire contractions.

Jed sat by her and held her hand while being totally amazed at her strength and determination. He had been denied this when Liz was born as fathers were banned from the delivery room. Jed brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you Abbey."

Abbey heard him and just nodded her head. She was too busy concentrating on each contraction as it began, peaked and went away. Concentrating on breathing, not on the pain. She would never turn away pain meds again.

After one particularly intense contraction, her eyes flew open. "Jed, I think it's time. I'm feeling pressure. I need for you to check for the baby's head."

"No. It's not time. It can't be time. It's only been a couple of hours since you started this. It can't be happening so soon."

Abbey realized what was happening. She couldn't lose him now. "Jed!" Her tone was strong. She had to get him back. Abbey looked into his eyes. "Jed, you have to do this. You have to. There's no one else."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Jed, listen to me. You have to do this. I can't….Jed, please! This baby is coming and you have to do it." She lay back on the blanket, trying to breathe through the pressure.

She lay back, catching her breath, and at the same time praying that help would arrive soon.

"Jed, I need you. There's no one else. You can do it. I know it. You can…' Abbey stopped talking as another contraction grabbed her focus.

He looked at his wife trying to remain calm in the face of his hesitancy.

He knew she needed his help. More so than anytime else in their marriage. But fear was overwhelming him.

This was the time that Jed panicked. He could hold hands, he could give her verbal support, he could gather materials, but actually deliver a baby? Hyperventilating, he dropped Abbey's hand and moved slightly away from her.

Abbey looked over to her husband. His rapid breathing, the sweat on his forehead, all signs of a panic attack.

She had to get his attention. Had to somehow get past his fear.

But then another contraction hit and the pressure intensified.

"Jed!" she screamed. "Help me now!"

That finally brought his focus back to the situation. Jed finally realized that Abbey needed help. His help. There was truly no one else to step in. He had to concentrate on her right now.

Panic would just have to wait.

Taking a deep, calming breath he moved back to her side.

"Okay. What do I do?"

An audible sigh of relief came from Abbey. "Thank God!"

Abbey spread her legs, knowing quite well what Jed would see. "Okay, take your fingers and feel below for the baby's head. Look and see if you can see hair."

"I see hair. What's next?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Before Abbey could answer, a third voice answered.

"Get up next to her head and help her push."

"Millie!"

"Thank God!"

"Move Jed. Let me do this."

"Gladly." The sense of relief was quite evident in his voice.

Jed moved to Abbey's head as another contraction hit.

"Uggghhh!"

"Wait Abbey. I've got to see if you're completely dilated."

"Millie, I have to push! I have to!"

"Okay. You're ready. Go ahead. Grab your legs and pull on them. Count to ten Jed. Help her sit up as much as she can."

"Uggghhh!" Abbey's face turned beet red as she pushed.

"That's great, Abbey. A couple more of these and we will have ourselves a very impatient baby. Jed, let her relax between contractions. But then help her push again on the next contraction."

"It's starting again. Jed, help me."

"Ugggh!"

"That's it, Abbey. Good pushes. One more." Millie continued the verbal support when she realized that Jed was concentrating on helping Abbey through the pushing.

"Ugggh!"

"Okay. Don't push. We have a head." Millie had brought supplies from the hospital so she placed the bulb syringe in the baby's nose and mouth to clear the airway.

Jed looked at this process in amazement. He had seen puppies born but never a human birth so he was fascinated with what was happening. For a brief moment, he forgot that it was his baby being born.

"Okay. Go ahead. One big last push and we'll have ourselves a baby."

"Ugggh!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next sound was a baby's cry. Jed looked at the wet newborn being held so securely in Millie's hands.

"It's a girl, Abbey. A girl!" A broad smile came across Millie's face as she wiped the newborn off.

"Is she okay?" Abbey asked anxiously.

"Looks fine to me. Ten fingers and ten toes. Jed, want to cut the cord?"

"Uhhh,….," was all Jed could say as Millie handed him the scissors. He took them and hesitantly cut when Millie pointed. "Does it hurt her?"

"No, it doesn't. Do you want to hold her? I'm not finished with the delivery yet."

Jed nodded as Millie placed a towel-clad, wet newborn in his arms. He turned so Abbey could see her as well.

"A daughter. We have a daughter." Jed continued to look at the squalling newborn in amazement. "I have a daughter."

Abbey tried to watch his reaction. It wasn't a boy, but their daughter did appear to be healthy.

"I love you, Babe." He was leaning over to kiss Abbey as another contraction hit.

"Ugggh!"

This scared Jed. He thought her pain was over. "What's wrong? I thought the delivery was over."

Millie finally answered him. "Jed, its' okay. I'm just delivering the afterbirth. It's okay."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"No, Jed. It's over. Place the baby on Abbey's chest and help her to start nursing. That'll help to control the bleeding."

"Bleeding? Abbey's bleeding? How bad?" Nobody had told him of any complications Abbey could have.

Now it was both women's time to laugh.

Abbey responded first. "Jed, it's okay. This is normal. I need to nurse so the uterus will shrink and cut off the blood vessels that the placenta was attached to."

"Oh. Here's the baby. How do I place her?"

With assistance from Abbey, the newborn was soon nursing contently. "Ow! It's been a while since I've done this. This little one can suck." But only joy was expressed on her shining face.

Watching Abbey with the baby expanded Jed's heart with joy and love. 'Another girl is just fine with me. She's here safely and appears to be healthy. And the love of my life is going to be okay. Yeah, things will be just fine.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Soon, Abbey had been cleaned up and had on a fresh nightgown. She was assisted upstairs to bed, where, exhausted, she quickly fell asleep. The new baby was placed in the bassinet that, luckily, had yet to be brought into town.

Jed and Millie sat in the kitchen, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. The power had returned a half hour ago so now the whole house was finally getting warm again.

"Wow, what a night."

"Yeah. I never thought I could do this, but tonight was so special. To be a part of this...," as tears of happiness threatened to overflow from Jed's eyes.

"You did great, Jed. You did great."

Jed smiled that magic smile of his. 'I owe you a big one, Millie. I don't know how I would have done it. To deliver my own child…"

"I understand Jed. It was hard enough knowing that I held my childhood friend's life in my hands as well as her baby. I can only guess what you would have gone through."

A period of silence followed, with each person thinking their own thoughts.

Finally, Jed spoke. "What's next, Millie? I mean, does Abbey and the baby need to go to the hospital? Can her doctor come out here? I need to call Mom and tell her as well as Abbey's parents. I need to name my daughter. We have already picked out Eleanor just in case but we don't have a middle name. I guess I have to wait for Abbey to wake up to decide…"

"Whoa there. Slow down. One thought at a time. No, Abbey doesn't need to go to the hospital. I'll call the pediatrician and her obstetrician and tell them what happened. They can fill out the paperwork with that information. Then, in a few days, they can both have check-ups in the office. About calling, just wait. I think Abbey would want to be on the phone calls. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I'll handle things from down here."

Jed leaned over and hugged Millie. "You are a best friend and I'm so thankful for your help."

"Go! Now! I'll start crying if you don't go." Millie smiled. She knew how much her friendship meant to the Bartlets. It was mutual. "I need to call my own family and give them an update."

Jed quietly entered the bedroom. He walked over to his sleeping daughter and touched her blond hair. "Welcome Ms. Eleanor Bartlet. Welcome to the world." He leaned over the bassinet and kissed her forehead.

He turned to see Abbey smiling at him. "You did good, Abbey. You did real good." He laid down next to his wife. "I love you so much. Thanks for Eleanor. She's perfect."

"Are you okay with a girl? I know you so wanted a son."

Jed lightly stroked her face with his fingers. "Abbey, I love my daughter. You and she are both healthy. That's what really counts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Abbey. I'm very sure."

Abbey smiled and gave her husband a kiss. Hugging each other, they both fell asleep, dreaming of their recently expanded family and the days ahead. Days filled with love, with hope, with dreams for a bright and shining future.

THE END


End file.
